20 Random Facts that you’d never guess about Draco
by jandjsalmon
Summary: 20 Random things about Draco featuring the lovely Ginny, occasionally some other Weasley's, and even Scarhead himself. with a cameo by two beautiful 'not pink haired' babies


**Twenty Random Facts that you'd Never Guess About Draco Malfoy**

1. His father told him that the boogieman was a mad Muggle who lived in the dungeons and ate little wizards who disobeyed their parents. Draco knew his father would never lie, so he slept with his light on for three weeks before Malthus, his house-elf, promised to hex any Muggle who entered the room. 

2. Draco had always wanted a pet. He begged his parents for a Kneazle and when they finally gave in, it wouldn't play with him. One day Draco caught it. He forced it to play with him all afternoon and when he was done he put it in a chest so next time he wouldn't have to work so hard to catch it. Narcissa never told him when she found the little thing dead in the chest a week later. 

3. In the years before going to Hogwarts, when it was foggy outside, Draco would go out with his house-elf Malthus and sit on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He loved sitting on the stone wall in the garden and staring up at the stars just as the fog cleared. 

4. It was no secret that Draco idolized Professor Snape, but it wasn't for all the reasons people normally assumed. Snape wasn't his Godfather or a particularly close friend of his parents. It was because Draco really did love potions. To him, potion making was an art form and Snape was a master. 

5. Draco never envied Harry Potter's fame. He never wished for his friends, adventures, or celebrity, and he could almost forgive the fact that Potter could break every rule and get away with it. What Draco couldn't stomach was the way Potter either ignored or was oblivious to the amber eyes that watched his every move. Amber eyes that Draco wanted all to himself. 

6. If you asked him he'd never admit it, but by the time he was fifteen he had the entire epic poem, _'Morte d'Arthur'_ by Alfred Lord Tennyson memorized. 

7.When he was five years old he asked his father what love meant. Lucius looked down at him and said, "Power, son." Now, seeing her flip her fiery locks and winking at him from across the Great Hall Draco knew exactly who held the power when you fell in love, and it certainly wasn't him. 

8. Despite an entire wardrobe to the contrary, Draco's favourite colour is neither green nor black. Since his second year in a bookshop, it's been red. Red with freckles. 

9. Because he had a habit of reading at all hours with limited light Draco actually had to wear glasses. But he refused to wear them anywhere but his room while he was revising. No one could see him look less than perfect, or too much like Potter, which was nearly the same thing! 

10. Before his fifth year Draco had been repulsed by bats and had relished every time he got to crush them up and use them in a potion. After though, he couldn't handle them without grinning and thinking of the passionate kiss she'd planted on him before hexing him. Letting her run off with Potter and his friends and put herself in a dangerous situation had been well worth it to finally find out how she really felt about him. 

11. He was well known for his sweet tooth. There was no way of getting around his chocolate addiction. Due to the tabloids even random witches knew Draco would do just about anything for a slice of Chocolate Frog Cheesecake. But only one person, the most important person, knew he would only drink Turkish coffee – black and bitter – and Ginny wasn't telling anyone. 

12. It was hardly his fault that he was always the first one up. He'd been an early riser since he'd had to endure six years of Blaise waking two hours before breakfast in order to look flawless for classes everyday. Ginny liked to sleep late, so instead of waking her Draco would weave his fingers in her hair and just watch her sleep ever morning. 

13. Despite popular belief, Draco is not and never was the 'Slytherin Sex God.' Sure, he'd had his share of snogging in broom cupboards, but he'd made the decision early on that if he couldn't have sex with the one girl he wanted then he would wait until marriage was thrust upon him by obligation. Luckily, the redhead he'd wanted eventually said yes to marriage AND shagging– and it was worth the wait! 

14. His artistic genes came from his mother. She could look at a bunch of flowers and see the beautiful arrangement before she even picked them. Draco could do that with his sketchpad. The image looked back at him before he could even lift his pencil. 

15. He always swore he'd never listen to Muggle music, but on their third day in Las Vegas she'd heard him humming _'Danke Schoen.'_ When he realised what he'd done, he'd asked Ginny to obliviate him. 

16. Draco got in his first snowball war at The Burrow. It certainly didn't start as mutually enjoyable snow fight, but Ginny quickly came to his aide and the Twins never knew what hit them! 

17. As the last living Black descendant, Draco inherited the hideous family tapestry that Potter finally got unstuck from his wall at Grimmauld Place. Draco's only solace in hanging the ugly thing at Malfoy Manor was imagining his ancestors rolling over in their grave as he added the name of his own 'blood traitor' wife to it. 

18. Draco had never shown anyone the form his Patronus took, but he couldn't help but smirk and point his wand at his birthday present from Ginny. Springing from his wand came a ghostly silver jaguar that purred as it circled the shiny new silver Jaguar XK Convertible. 

19. Draco hated to agree with anyone in her family, but he couldn't help but be relieved when he could announce with confidence that Molly had been right all along. Blonds and redheads _do not_ make pink haired babies. Darrien was proof that the Malfoy genes were strong… but her twin sister Elizabeth with her mop of red curls showed that the Gods had a sense of humour. 

20. As hard as it was to believe, seeing his three girls walking the grounds of the family estate filled him with pride that he had never known before. Knowing they were _his_ and that they loved him unconditionally finally made him give up that grudge towards Potter that had forever made him feel like a lesser man at Weasley family functions.

**Author's Notes:** This was written as part of the **Harry Potter Random Facts Fest** organized by **iulialinnea** on LJ. She had us write these points so that other people could pick one and write a full fledged fic. You're welcome to, if you'd like! ;) Thanks to the fabulous Rarity for the awesome beta - and for Mourning Broken Angel for the heads up on my tiny little mistakes that we missed. You both are wonderful! ;) 


End file.
